


Профессор Шмидт

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sex, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Альбус совсем недавно стал директором Хогвартса, и теперь ему приходиться решать множество разных проблем. Например, каждый год искать нового преподавателя ЗОТИ. Профессор Шмидт кажется Альбусу вполне подходящей кандидатурой, а Геллерту, хоть он уже несколько лет заточен в Нурменгарде, конечно, есть до этого дело.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s)
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Профессор Шмидт

— Вы продлили контракт с Рубеусом Хагридом, Дамблдор?! Это возмутительно!

С семейством Трэверсов Альбуса связывала долгая история, полная яростных конфликтов и взаимной антипатии, и миссис Далила Трэверс, глава Попечительского совета школы, явно не собиралась сбавлять накал, созданный супругом.

— Конечно, — безмятежно улыбнулся Альбус. — Я очень доволен работой мистера Хагрида.

Миссис Трэверс сердито побарабанила по подлокотнику кресла черными лакированными ноготками.

— И вы считаете, это безопасно, позволять полувеликану жить в школе рядом с нашими детьми?

— Мистер Хагрид живет в хижине лесника, а не в школе, и гораздо больше интересуется лесными тварями, чем детьми, от которых предпочитает держаться подальше. Он очень стеснителен, еще со времен учебы, когда соученики его жестоко дразнили.

Миссис Трэверс только поджала губы. Альбус с некоторой печалью подумал, что за два года ему так и не удалось уговорить Хагрида обедать в общем зале. Он так и приходит на кухню или вовсе стряпает что-то неудобоваримое у себя в хижине.

— А что касается безопасности, — продолжил Альбус, — то за последние два года у нас впервые в этом веке не было ни одной травмы в Запретном лесу.

На это миссис Трэверс ничего возразить не смогла и переключилась на другую тему.

— Попечительский совет не одобряет того, что вы позволили кентаврам вернуться в Запретный лес.

Она строго взглянула на Дамблдора, ожидая ответа, но тот оперся локтями о стол, сложил пальцы перед собой, и с вежливым видом ждал продолжения.

— Это нецивилизованные и опасные существа, — сказала миссис Трэверс. — Моя внучка учится в школе, и я не хочу…

На этом Альбус перебил ее:

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться об успехах Мойны. Она способная молодая девушка. Официально результаты ЖАБА еще не оглашены, но вам наверняка уже известно — Мойна сдала экзамен превосходно.

Уловка удалась, на лице миссис Трэверс появилась горделивая улыбка.

— Да, она очень талантлива. А что с вакансией преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств? Мойна выбрала этот предмет, и я надеюсь, вы подыщете кого-то достойного, на замену бедной профессора Ламбли. Последние годы эта должность и вправду как будто проклята.

— Сразу после вас, — заметил Дамблдор, — у меня встреча с очень достойным кандидатом.

— Истрикс?

— Нет, госпожа Истрикс отказалась занять эту должность.

— Очень жаль. Ну что же, не буду больше занимать ваше время. Держите меня в курсе.

— Непременно.

Альбус проводил миссис Трэверс до дверей кабинета, вернулся к столу и упал в кресло, потирая виски. Он немного слукавил перед миссис Трэверс, до встречи оставалось еще больше четверти часа, как раз достаточно времени, чтобы выпить чашку чая.

***

В том, что должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств не «как будто», а действительно проклята, Альбус убедился еще несколько лет назад. Подозрения закрались уже через пару недель после визита Тома Реддла, который сам мечтал вернуться в Хогвартс на эту должность, а получив отказ, не поленился навести искусную, злокозненную и крайне стойкую порчу. Альбус который год искал хотя бы крошечную зацепку, чтобы избавиться от проклятия, но все больше склонялся к тому, что это невозможно.

Альбус отправил в отставку старенького профессора Дирборна, чем несказанно его обидел, зато уберег от неприятностей. Сменивший Дирборна учитель заразился вампиризмом во время Пасхальных каникул и был уволен со скандалом, который Альбусу до сих пор припоминали. Затем последовало несколько относительно безобидных случаев. А в этом году ЗОТИ преподавала блестящая мадам Ламбли, которая тяжело пострадала во время эксперимента — нерадивый ассистент добавил в котел толченый рог дромарога вместо толченого рога единорога. Профессор Ламбли уже третий месяц пребывала в Святом Мунго, а Альбусу пришлось срочно восстанавливать подземелья восточного крыла и искать нового преподавателя ЗОТИ.

Специалисты по Темным Искусствам без труда сделали выводы, что слухи о проклятии вовсе не слухи, и число желающих с каждым годом все уменьшалось. Обычно Хогвартс не испытывал недостатка в соискателях на профессорские должности, но Альбус чувствовал, что в случае ЗОТИ ему скоро придется лично уговаривать кандидатов.

В этом году анкет было подано всего две. Первая от некоего мистера Драгомара, о нем Альбус навел справки и выяснил, что тот попросту вор на доверии, для которого в хранилищах и библиотеке Хогвартса нашлось бы много интересного. Мистер Драгомар даже не получил приглашения на собеседование. Теперь перед Альбусом лежали документы второго кандидата, некоего Феликса Шмидта, и они тоже выглядели сомнительно.

Рекомендации из крошечного частного пансионата для юных волшебников в Австрии определенно поддельные. Альбус даже не собирался проверять, существует ли этот пансионат на самом деле. Впрочем, в магической Европе сейчас многие старались навести туман на то, чем занимались в тридцатые-сороковые годы. Несколько публикаций в последние четыре года в журнале «Annalen der Magie» выглядели более обнадеживающими. С ними Альбус успел ознакомиться. Звезд с неба господин Шмидт не хватал, но Альбус оценил широту его интересов и трудолюбие, и, взвесив все за и против, пригласил его побеседовать.

Одна из причин этого приглашения была не самой благородной: незнакомого господина Шмидта Альбусу попросту было не так жалко, как Дану Истрикс, его бывшую ученицу и лучшего в Англии эксперта по темным созданиям. Альбус решил, что мисс Истрикс он попробует уговорить, если совсем не останется выбора.

***

Господин Шмидт явился на собеседование строго к назначенному времени. Альбус не видел его колдографии, Шмидт не прислал ее вместе с остальными бумагами. Он оказался привлекательным человеком с умным подвижным лицом. Копна волнистых седых волос, короткая бородка, выразительный нос с горбинкой и серые яркие глаза. Упругие и уверенные движения.

Он, как и Альбус, вступил в ту пору жизни, в которой волшебники могут пребывать довольно долго, не теряя здоровья и сил. Шмидту могло быть и пятьдесят и все девяносто, но из досье Альбус знал, что тот на пять лет его моложе.

Одет Шмидт был скромно — в темно-синий костюм с белой рубашкой и накинутой поверх мантией. Наряд казался бы совсем скучным, если бы не серебряная серьга с рубином редкого, темного оттенка, и аккуратно повязанный на шее шелковый платок — багровый, в тон камню. Рубин зачаровали сложной вязью защитных чар, и, если Шмидт накладывал их сам, то это определенно могло служить рекомендацией.

Об этом Альбус и спросил, указав на серьгу.

— Это ваша работа?

— Моя, — сдержанно улыбнулся Шмидт.

Альбус задал ему несколько вопросов, которые касались его публикаций в «Annalen der Magie». Потом выяснил, что последние пять лет Шмидт жил на очень скромную ренту под Аугсбургом, занимался научными изысканиями, но решил переехать в Англию.

— Я так и не привык к Германии, какой она стала после войны.

По-английски господин Шмидт говорил превосходно, с едва заметным акцентом, и Альбус поймал себя на том, что каждый раз, когда слышит мягкие нотки южно-немецкого выговора, у него теплеет в груди. Некоторые приобретенные в юности склонности забываются с трудом. Эта, по крайней мере, была вполне невинной.

— Вы любили школу, когда сами были учеником? — спросил он.

Шмидт пожал плечами.

— Честно говоря, нет. В Дурмстранге жесткие порядки, и они не слишком изменились с тех давних пор, как я его покинул. Готовьте детей к войне, и вы ее непременно получите. Я слышал, в Хогвартсе все несколько иначе.

— Насколько это в наших силах, — ответил Альбус.

Шмидт чуть откинулся на спинку кресла и неожиданно сказал:

— Я думаю, вы знаете, что рекомендации из пансионата поддельные.

— Зачем же вы в таком случае их прислали?

— Вас могут спросить о них в Попечительском совете, разве не так? Тем более, если вы берете на работу иностранца.

— А вы полагаете, что я вас беру? — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Почему бы нет?

Альбус задумался. Фоукс, дремавший на жердочке, вдруг встрепенулся и, тяжело взмахнув крыльями, перелетел на спинку кресла Альбуса. Приближалось время очередного перерождения и выглядел феникс жалко. Огненные перья потускнели и поредели, местами сквозь них проглядывала сероватая кожа. Движения стали по-стариковски неловкими. Шмидт грустно улыбнулся, взглянув на птицу, и тихо сказал:

— Привет!

Феникс потоптался на месте, скребя когтями по деревянной спинке, и слабо курлыкнул. Альбус рассеянно почесал его горячую грудку.

Шмидт казался неплохим вариантом. В том, что он знает предмет, Альбус не сомневался, к тому же он красноречив и умеет расположить к себе. Но, возможно, сейчас Шмидт выслушает предупреждения и откажется. Нет. Вряд ли откажется. Он не из робких. К тому же это для него редкий шанс начать новую жизнь в новой стране и на уважаемой должности. В Европе бывших сторонников Гриндевальда в лучшем случае недолюбливали, а рекомендации Шмидта не сочтет подлинными даже неопытный стажер. Его прошлое — не только сороковые, но и раньше — вызывало вопросы, ответы на которые легко было угадать. Пожалуй, Попечительский совет во главе с миссис Трэверс снова будет недоволен, но Альбус сомневался, что Шмидт станет проповедовать ученикам идеи Великого Блага. Да и кто его станет слушать? Сейчас опасны другие идеи.

Предупредить его о проклятии Альбус собирался в любом случае.

— Вы, возможно, слышали, — сказал он, — что на должности учителя Защиты от Темных Искусств лежит проклятие. Так вот, это не слухи.

Шмидт приподнял брови то ли в удивлении, то ли в насмешке.

— И вы не пытались от него избавиться?

— Увы, мне это не удалось. За последние несколько лет ни один преподаватель ЗОТИ не продержался в Хогвартсе дольше года. Некоторые случаи выглядели вполне безобидно, но последний учитель с весны находится в госпитале, а репутация другого непоправимо пострадала.

Шмидт приподнял бровь.

— Я должен учить детей защите от темной магии, хорош я буду, если сбегу, испугавшись проклятия.

Ответ выглядел самонадеянным, но Альбусу он понравился. Ему вообще, несмотря на все обстоятельства, понравился господин Шмидт.

— Хорошо, герр Шмидт. Благодарю за беседу. Я свяжусь с вами завтра и сообщу о своем решении.

Он поднялся и протянул руку, Шмидт поднялся тоже.

— Спасибо, что пригласили, профессор Дамблдор.

Альбус пожал прохладную крепкую ладонь.

— Что думаешь, Фоукс? — спросил он, когда Шмидт ушел.

Но феникс дремал, спрятав голову под крыло.

***

Через два дня господин Шмидт, теперь профессор Шмидт вернулся в школу с маленьким саквояжем с личными вещами и ручной желтоклювой галкой на плече, и занял комнаты, которые много лет назад занимал Альбус: спальню и кабинет рядом с аудиторией ЗОТИ в южном крыле замка.

Первые несколько недель все шло вполне благополучно. Еще до начала занятий Шмидт явился с целым списком едких замечаний по поводу программы. К удовольствию Альбуса, за замечаниями последовал еще более длинный список предложений, большую часть которых он одобрил.

Уроки у Шмидта шли хорошо. Случилась пара мелких травм, вполне обычных для начала года, маглорожденные студенты за лето отвыкали от магии и таящейся в ней опасности. Потом несколько семикурсников сложили одно к одному, и попытались устроить Шмидту бойкот. До Альбуса доносились только слухи, он решил не вмешиваться, но со дня на день ждал, что бунтарей отправят в его кабинет, однако, Шмидту удалось разрешить конфликт самому. Эта чрезмерная гладкость Альбуса даже немного настораживала, почему-то он ожидал, что Шмидту труднее дастся учительство.

***

В начале октября, когда суматоха первых учебных недель улеглась, но Хогвартс еще не начал бурлить в предвкушении Хэллоуина, Альбус выкроил свободные четверть часа и снял с полки искусно вырезанный из палисандра макет Хогвартса. Он давно не видел дневного света, Альбус обычно не подсматривал за уроками тайком. Смахнув с макета пыль, Альбус поставил его на стол и коснулся палочкой. Только что такой крошечный, что мог уместиться на ладони, замок подрос и занял почти весь стол.

— Покажи мне класс ЗОТИ, — велел Альбус.

Тут же вокруг деревянного замка разлилось серебристое свечение и в кабинете Альбуса возник призрачный образ аудитории. Шел урок у шестого класса Слизерина и Рэйвенкло. Студенты сидели за партами, а профессор Шмидт стоял, небрежно облокотившись о кафедру, по которой прохаживалась его ручная галка.

— Итак, мы закончили повторять ваших прошлогодних вервольфов и прочий скучный зверинец. В этом году разговор пойдет о настоящих Темных Искусствах, о сложных проклятиях и ритуалах и о том немногом, что вы можете им противопоставить.

Он коротко рассказал о том, что им предстоит изучить. На курс ЗОТИ в шестом классе обычно шли те, кто собирался пойти в аврорат и другие структуры Отдела магического правопорядка, и программа затрагивала серьезные, а местами пугающие темы. Шмидт говорил красноречиво, даже, как заметил Альбус, не без упоения, и в конце сказал:

— Вот что вы должны твердо запомнить. Темная магия, настоящая темная магия, дает невероятное могущество. Она сильнее всего, что вы попытаетесь ей противопоставить.

— Но как же тогда удавалось победить темных магов? — спросил кто-то из учеников.

— К счастью для тех, кто пытается ей противостоять, — ответил Шмидт, — Темная магия всегда требует расплаты.

Он обвел взглядом класс и на мгновение остановился на лице Альбуса, словно мог его видеть, что было, конечно, невозможно. Слизеринка с первой парты подняла руку.

— Да, мисс Трэверс.

— Я думаю, что те, кто практикует темную магию, выдумали это для самооправдания. Это не темная магия разрушает их души, они сами по себе дурные люди.

Для Слизерина Мойна Трэверс всегда была слишком прямолинейна.

— Это интересная мысль, мисс Трэверс, — согласился Шмидт. — И я попрошу вас развить ее в эссе, которое вы сдадите мне через две недели.

— Сэр, это задание только для меня? — несколько растерянно спросила Мойна.

— Именно. Сделаете доклад для класса. Это будет очень поучительно.

Мойна обиженно поджала губы, и Альбус усмехнулся. Он и сам сделал бы что-то подобное. Мойна вскоре поймет, что это не наказание. Наверняка сегодня же прибежит за пропуском в Запретную секцию библиотеки. Правда о Темных Искусствах могла соблазнить, но могла выработать стойкость к их соблазнам, так магловские врачи заражают своих пациентов ослабленной болезнью, чтобы защитить. Многое зависело от того, как преподаватель расставлял акценты. Тем, как расставлял акценты Шмидт, Альбус был скорее доволен.

Он снова коснулся палочкой макета, и призрачная аудитория ЗОТИ растаяла.

***

Деревянный Хогвартс появился на столе Альбуса еще раз почти перед самым Хэллоуином. Четвероклассники проходили боггартов. Эта тема не была сложной с точки зрения магического искусства, но всегда казалась Альбусу своеобразным испытанием для учителя. Среди учеников почти всегда находился тот, кто пережил слишком тяжелые испытания, чтобы справиться с ними и совладать с пугающими воспоминаниями, или просто слишком хрупкий и чувствительный ребенок.

Часть урока прошла благополучно. Несколько учеников без проблем одолели боггарта с помощью заклинания Ридикулус. Класс то и дело взрывался смехом.

— Терренс! — вызвал Шмидт.

Вперед вышел Сэм Терренс, тощий, с кудрявой русой головой и, как всегда, съехавшим набок галстуком. Его забавный широкий рот обычно был растянут в улыбке, но не в этот раз. Сейчас Терренс двигался робко и косился то на Шмидта, то на шкаф с боггартом.

— Вы поняли задание? — спросил Шмидт,

Мальчик кивнул, Шмидт подозрительно прищурился, но направил на шкаф палочку и открыл дверь. Терренс нервно сглотнул. Все остальные с любопытством смотрели, ожидая какое обличье примет боггарт, всегда интересно, чего боится твой товарищ.

Дверца скрипнула, и из шкафа вышел Геллерт Гриндевальд, такой, каким он чаще всего появлялся на колдографиях в газетах и на плакатах «Разыскивается. Чрезвычайно опасен»: коротко остриженные волосы, щегольской костюм, подбородок надменно задран, плечи расправлены. У Терренса была хорошая память, образ оказался удивительно точен. Внушителен. Грозен. Глаза Терренса расширились от ужаса, он застыл на месте, не в силах даже поднять палочку… даже отвернуться, так и смотрел на свой оживший кошмар. Тонкие черты Гриндевальда исказились в усмешке. Его разноцветные глаза скользнули по классу, словно высматривая добычу. Кто-то испуганно пискнул.

Шмидт отстранил Терренса и выступил вперед. Мгновение он и боггарт-Гриндевальд смотрели друг на друга, потом фигура Гриндевальда подернулась туманом.

Боггарт Шмидта тоже имел человеческий облик. Альбус успел увидеть только очертания тела, не лицо. Спутавшиеся длинные волосы, окровавленная одежда. Такая изломанная неестественная поза могла принадлежать только мертвецу. Вскинулись безжизненно-бледные руки. Шмидт взмахнул палочкой, «Ридикулус», и боггарт разлетелся роем белых мотыльков. «Что смешного в мотыльках?» — спросил себя Альбус, но дети захихикали, и по губам Шмидта тоже скользнула улыбка. Он захлопнул дверцы шкафа и повернулся к Терренсу, который по-прежнему прятался за его спиной.

— Мистер Терренс, скажите, что вы сделали неправильно?

Терренс всхлипнул.

— Я вообще ничего не смог сделать.

— Потому что позволили страху действовать вместо вас, — холодно сказал Шмидт.

Терренс мазнул по мокрой щеке ладонью:

— Я знаю, это глупо. Катрин боится нунду, а Вонг драконьей оспы, но они и правда опасные. Да даже бояться плохой отметки, как Лиз МакЛаген, и то не так идиотски. Профессор Дамблдор победил Гриндевальда и запер в Нурменгарде навсегда.

— Это не важно, — уже мягче оборвал его Шмидт. — Страх есть страх. Что вас пугает в Гриндевальде?

— Он убил моих родителей, — глухо сказал Терренс.

— Вы их помните?

Терренс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Гриндевальда вы тоже не знаете и не помните. Он всего лишь образ, созданный воображением. Вы делаете его страшным, и вы же можете сделать смешным. Так что именно в нем вас пугает? Глаза? Движения?

— Волосы, — пробормотал Терренс. — Меня пугают его белые волосы.

Шмидт молчал, давая Терренсу время. Наконец, мальчик шмыгнул носом и нерешительно улыбнулся.

— У вас есть идея? — спросил Шмидт.

Терренс кивнул и поднял палочку. Дверцы шкафа распахнулись и перед классом снова появился грозный Гриндевальд. Терренс направил на него палочку и звонко выкрикнул:

— Ридикулус!

В следующий миг на месте Гриндевальда захлопал крыльями попугай. Большой белый какаду, на макушке которого гордо топорщился хохолок. Вот это действительно было смешно. Шмидт тоже расхохотался, звонким заразительным смехом.

***

На этом незримые присутствия Альбуса на уроках профессора Шмидта закончились. Миновал темный ноябрь. К середине декабря снег окутал Хогвартс со всеми его башнями и башенками, внутренними дворами и галереями. Большое озеро замерзло, в лесах и горах воцарилась зима.

День Рождества выдался солнечным. За завтраком в празднично украшенном большом зале собралось совсем немного народу. Шмидт не появился, хотя Альбус знал, что на каникулы он остался в замке. Впрочем, его отсутствие не удивляло, все уже выучили, что в выходные профессор Шмидт предпочитает подольше поспать.

Увидел его Альбус незадолго до ланча, в холле, который, как всегда в каникулы, выглядел непривычно тихим, но по-особому уютным. Шмидт только вернулся с прогулки и остановился, чтобы быстрым движением палочки очистить от снега сапоги и полы своей подбитой мехом мантии. Вдруг из коридоров вылетел Терренс. В свитере и перчатках, обмотанный до ушей шарфом, он определенно собирался на улицу играть в снежки, и так и светился предвкушением игры, снега, солнца, праздника. Он затормозил посреди холла, широко улыбнулся и воскликнул:

— Профессор Шмидт! Я вас еще не видел сегодня. С Рождеством, профессор Шмидт!

Шмидт доброжелательно кивнул.

— С Рождеством, мистер Терренс.

Физиономия Терренса сияла от переполнявшей его радости, он подбежал к Шмидту и неожиданно обнял. Его русая макушка едва доставала Шмидту до груди. Альбус заметил на лице Шмидта странное выражение, которому не смог дать определение. Был он смущен? Или растроган? Или опечален? Но определенно порыв Терренса привел его в замешательство, на мгновение он застыл, потом поднял руку и потрепал Терренса по волосам.

— С Рождеством! — еще раз повторил он.

Терренс разомкнул руки в полосатых перчатках и, сияя еще больше, умчался на улицу.

***

Поздно вечером, уже после рождественского ужина, когда немногочисленные ученики отправились по спальням, Альбус обнаружил себя сидящим у камина в учительской гостиной со стаканом грога в руках. Ужин прошел чудесно. Как правило, не самые радостные обстоятельства вынуждали учеников оставаться в школе на Рождество, но Альбус видел, что по крайней мере в этот день и вечер они не чувствовали себя одиноко, и ему наконец удалось уговорить Хагрида сесть за общий стол. Альбус улыбнулся.

— Не помешаю? — раздался рядом мягкий голос.

Шмидт опустился в соседнее кресло.

— Конечно, Феликс, буду рад вашей компании, — ответил Альбус. — Вы не уехали на каникулы.

— Поразительная наблюдательность, — усмехнулся Шмидт. Впрочем мягкий тон сделал его сарказм не обидным. — Как вы знаете, семьи у меня нет. Друзей тоже не много. Мне некуда было ехать.

— Как вы освоились в школе? Собственно, мне стоило спросить об этом раньше.

— Спасибо, вполне неплохо. В том числе и по причинам, о которых говорил выше. — Он повернулся к Альбусу и грустно улыбнулся. — Простите, Дамблдор, если мои ответы звучат так, словно я хочу от вас отвязаться. Я говорил вполне искренне, мне нравится ваш Хогвартс.

Он едва заметно подчеркнул «ваш», словно это Альбус создал Хогвартс таким, каким он понравился Шмидту.

— Последние годы в школе особенно уютно, — заметил Альбус, — Но это не моя заслуга. Наши нынешние ученики — безмятежное поколение. Конечно, есть такие как Терренс, кто потерял родителей в противостоянии с Гриндевальдом, но их совсем немного. Впервые за много лет в Хогвартс пришли дети, которые почти не помнят и не знают войны.

Шмидт кивнул, и неожиданно нахмурился.

— Пока не знают, — негромко сказал он.

Его слова прозвучали мрачным пророчеством, причем пророчеством правдивым. Альбус невольно передернул плечами.

— Не самая приятная тема для рождественского вечера.

Он взглянул на Шмидта, который щурился на язычки пламени.

— Ну, — произнес тот, — задайте мне наконец вопрос, который так и не задали летом.

— А мне следует его задавать?

— Он же вас беспокоит. Должен беспокоить, по крайней мере.

Судя по его тону, Шмидта это беспокоило больше, чем Альбуса. И Альбус подумал, что это скорее хорошо о нем говорит.

— Хорошо, я спрошу: вы поддерживали Гриндевальда, Феликс?

— Да, — быстро ответил Шмидт. — Но Гриндевальд проиграл. Я не храню верность побежденным. Не вижу смысла. Нравятся или не нравятся мне его идеи, они остались в прошлом.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— Я это понял и без вопросов.

— Отвечу и на еще один не заданный вопрос, — продолжил Шмидт. — Нет, я не поддерживаю и не буду поддерживать вашего бывшего ученика Тома Реддла.

Подбор слов — и «бывший ученик», и имя вместо выбранного Реддлом прозвища — казался многозначительным, но Альбус затруднялся сказать, что за ним стояло, хотя обычно легко читал между строк. Бывший ученик, бывший любовник… Том ему никогда не нравился, в отличие от Геллерта. Ни в каком смысле. Альбус отставил стакан и протянул ладони к догорающему огню.

— Есть один вопрос, который я действительно хотел с вами обсудить, Феликс. Он имеет косвенное отношение к нашему с вами разговору. Вы правы, этих детей ждет новая война. Я хочу, чтобы они могли защитить себя. Когда-то в Хогвартсе действовал Дуэльный клуб, но в последние годы некому его вести. Вы не могли бы взять это на себя?

— А вы не боитесь, что таким образом готовите армию для Реддла?

Альбус вздохнул.

— Это уже зависит не только от нас.

***

Объявление об открытии Дуэльного клуба появилось в главном зале и факультетских гостиных в первый день зимнего триместра, и вызвало большой ажиотаж, который только усилился, когда стало известно, что вести клуб будет профессор Шмидт. Он уже успел завоевать популярность у школьников.

Занятия проходили по пятницам, и Альбус все обещал себе заглянуть и посмотреть, как у них идут дела. Однако времени все не находилось, пока в один прекрасный день его не нагнал в коридоре взъерошенный гриффиндорец. Он так задыхался, что едва мог произнести слово, так что просто схватил Альбуса за рукав.

Альбус остановился и посмотрел на мальчика. У того поперек носа набухала кровавая царапина.

— Что происходит, Левин?

— Там… — выпалил Левин, — там… в Дуэльном клубе драка.

Перья в Дуэльном клубе летели в самом прямом смысле этого слова, кто-то из дерущихся применил заклятие Опунцио, причем так неумело, что мечущиеся по залу птички яростно клевали всех без разбору. Стоял такой кавардак, что Альбус, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее, поднял обе руки и заставил застыть всех и все. Еще один жест — птички исчезли. Потом Альбус призвал к себе сразу пять палочек, обезоружив самых отчаянных драчунов, и только после этого снял заклятие. Раздалось несколько неуверенных выкриков, но выкриками все и ограничилось. В это время в дверях зала появился профессор Шмидт.

— Что тут происходит? — не без раздражения спросил его Альбус. — Почему вы оставили класс, да еще в таком состоянии?

— Отводил Элизабет МакЛаген в больничное крыло, — ответил Шмидт. — Она умудрилась саму себя поразить скорпионовым проклятием. От жала я ее избавил, но потребуется противоядие и пара дней отдыха. — Шмидт нахмурился и обвел взглядом зал, усыпанный перьями, и встрепанных участников Дуэльного клуба. — Действительно, а что тут происходит?

Альбус молчал, всегда лучше предоставить учителю разобраться самому. Впрочем, Шмидту не понадобилось больших усилий, он просто остановил свой взгляд на Амелии Боунс. Точный расчет. Амелия Боунс, староста Хаффлпаффа, чувствовала свою ответственность за всех и за все. Наверняка она корила себя, что допустила драку в отсутствие учителя.

— Здесь начался спор, сэр, — сказала она. — О вас и профессоре Дамблдоре.

Шмидт приподнял брови.

— Вот как?

— Да, кто из вас лучше разбирается в проклятиях. А потом разговор перешел на более, ну, — она смутилась, — общие вещи. Это было очень глупо.

— Хм. И, судя по всему, словесные аргументы быстро иссякли.

Амелия кивнула с виноватым видом.

— Я не смогла их остановить, простите.

— Понятно, — насмешливо протянул Шмидт.

Альбус разглядывал Дуэльный клуб. Самые активные участники потасовки выглядели заметно потрепанными, но ничего серьезного, пара синяков, несколько ожогов и царапин, и подпаленные мантии. Три десятка глаз выжидающе смотрели на него и Шмидта. Несколько восторженных девочек, из тех, что вечно влюбляются в учителей, взволнованно шушукались.

Выдержав паузу, достаточную, чтобы все начали нервничать, Шмидт произнес:

— Мне лестно ваше высокое мнение, но откуда возникли сомнения в превосходстве профессора Дамблдора? Вам ведь известно, что он…

— Победил самого могущественного темного мага последнего столетия, — бойко сказала Миранда Фенвик. Альбус вспомнил, что она принадлежит к числу его «поклонниц».

— Уже не самого, — буркнул из задних рядов Девон Розье. — Теперь есть Волдеморт.

Шмидт заложил руки за спину:

— Вы меня довольно невежливо перебили.

— Простите, — Миранда опустила глаза.

Под пристальным взглядом Шмидта Розье извинился тоже.

— Сегодня я не позволю вам снова поднимать друг против друга палочки, — сказал Шмидт. — Однако занятие не закончено. Сядьте!

Быстрый взмах палочкой, и вдоль стены появилась длинная деревянная скамья. Виновато поглядывая на профессоров, ученики быстро расселись, и Шмидт повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Я знаю, профессор Дамблдор, у вас много дел, но вы не уделите нам четверть часа?

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Альбус, не понимая к чему тот клонит.

— Вы не против тренировочной дуэли? Думаю, это будет весьма поучительно.

Несмотря на то, что говорил Шмидт подчеркнуто вежливо, ему удалось поставить Альбуса в такое положение, в котором отказ выглядел бы не слишком симпатичным. Альбус ощутил легкое недовольство и раздражение, но все же решил не отказывать.

Они начали с классических комбинаций заклинаний для атак, защит и контрнападений, но потом Шмидт применил летучемышиный сглаз, стремительно и точно. Альбус от неожиданности успел выставить только самый примитивный щит, такой мощный, что в окнах дуэльного зала задребезжали стекла. Ученики на скамье ахнули. Это заставило Альбуса встряхнуться, раздражение улетучилось, сменившись весельем. Шмидт смотрел на него с другого конца зала, волосы растрепались, в блестящих серых глазах радостный азарт. Альбус усмехнулся и атаковал Ловчей сетью, которую Шмидт рассек на подлете.

Атаки стали изощренней. Альбус узнавал приемы дурмстрангской школы, там всегда готовили хороших бойцов. Они оба помнили, что у них есть зрители и произносили заклинания вслух, что несколько снижало темп сражения, но Шмидт и в настоящем бою стал бы серьезным противником. В тренировочном зале то проносились вихри, то взметывались к потолку снопы искр, то летели клочья тумана. Альбус отражал проклятия и выискивал заклинания позрелищней. Он так давно не сражался! Первые годы после битвы у Нурменгарда сама идея взять в руки палочку для боя вызывала приступ удушливой тоски, но прошло уже столько лет, к тому же дуэль требовала быстроты ума и тела, и не оставляла места меланхолии. Альбуса охватил азарт боя, и это едва не подвело, так же как и то, что он давно не тренировался.

Гибкая лиана поднялась прямо из каменного пола, опутала ноги, дернула, и Альбус упал. Со скамьи раздался дружный вздох. И если бы не Старшая палочка, Альбус бы проиграл. Палочка отразила Экспеллиармус Шмидта, поймав даже не мысленный приказ, а лишь идею, мелькнувшую в сознании Альбуса, и направила заклинание, которое опутало Шмидта такими же лианами с головы до ног. Пока связанный Шмидт едва удерживал равновесие, Альбус быстро освободился и вскочил на ноги.

Теперь следовало обезоружить Шмидта, но Альбусу показалось это нечестным, если бы не Старшая палочка, победа в этой дуэли досталась бы Шмидту. Не успел Альбус решить, как достойно завершить дуэль, не уронив репутацию Шмидта перед учениками, Шмидт дернулся и разорвал путы беспалочковой магией. Освободившаяся рука с палочкой взлетела вверх, Альбус почувствовал, что Старшая снова рвется в бой, и поднял ладонь в останавливающем жесте.

— Предлагаю ничью, профессор Шмидт.

Дуэльный клуб завопил, требуя продолжения, но Шмидт опустил руки и повернулся к сидящим на скамье ученикам.

— Из этой демонстрации, — сказал он не без язвительности, — вы должны усвоить в первую очередь то, что боец принимает решения, повинуясь разуму, а не азарту. И сам выбирает, когда ему остановиться.

Он повернулся к Альбусу, церемонно поклонился и отсалютовал ему палочкой. Альбус поклонился в ответ.

— Впечатляющее использование беспалочковой магии, профессор Шмидт. И прекрасный бой. Давно не получал такого удовольствия.

У Альбуса часто билось сердце. Шмидт тоже выглядел разгоряченным. Глаза блестели, лицо чуть раскраснелось. Он был сейчас очень красив.

— Взаимно профессор Дамблдор, — Шмидт снова склонил голову, волнистые пряди упали ему на лицо. — И благодарю за оказанную честь.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — ответил Альбус, быстро попрощался с учениками и вышел из тренировочного зала. Ушибленное бедро отчаянно болело, но он чувствовал себя таким живым, каким давно не чувствовал.

Альбус предполагал, что Шмидт хороший боец, в Дурмстранге боевой магии всегда уделяли внимание, но он оказался просто великолепен. По дороге в свой кабинет Альбус снова и снова возвращался к мысли, что если бы настолько сильный и умелый маг активно сражался на стороне Гриндевальда, о нем бы говорили. Уж Альбус точно бы о нем знал. В этой идее было что-то утешительное. Или, напротив, тревожное. Альбус осторожно рассматривал ее, не зная, как именно ей распорядиться.

***

Показательных боев для Дуэльного клуба Альбус со Шмидтом больше не устраивали, но как-то само собой получилось, что раз-другой в пару недель они встречались для спаррингов, которые доставляли Альбусу искреннее удовольствие. И если в осеннем семестре Альбус со Шмидтом почти не общался, то теперь они все чаще встречались то в учительской гостиной за чашкой чая, то на прогулке, то за стаканом огневиски в кабинете Альбуса.

Шмидт чаще задавал вопросы, чем отвечал на них, но Альбус, хоть и был начеку, находил его вопросы вполне безобидными. Шмидт обладал мягкой иронией и легкостью в общении, редко свойственной немцам. И, хотя он был без сомнения весьма умен, их беседы редко касались серьезных тем, чему Альбус был только рад. Его начинала тяготить почтительность, с какой последние годы все чаще обращались с ним окружающие, словно с ним можно было говорить только о важном и умном, и только тщательно подбирая слова.

Впрочем, несколько раз они с Шмидтом довольно интересно поспорили о теории проклятий и защитной магии. Каждый раз при этом Альбус вспоминал о проклятии, которое лежало на кафедре ЗОТИ, и скверный эгоистичный голосок шептал: «Не привязывайся к этому человеку. Год закончится, и он покинет Хогвартс».

***

Февральские метели и бури сменились мартовскими ледяными дождями. Несколько недель погода стояла такая, что никому носа не хотелось высовывать из замка. Настоящая весна наступила только перед самой Пасхой. Засветило солнце, все зазеленело, и уставшие от затянувшейся зимы обитатели Хогвартса использовали теперь каждую свободную минуту, чтобы выбраться на прогулку.

В последнее воскресенье перед пасхальными каникулами школьникам разрешили отправиться в Хогсмид. Альбус некоторое время наблюдал из своего кабинета за группками детей, которые одна за другой тянулись к главным воротам и гомонили так громко, что крики и смех доносились даже до окон башни, и решил, что тоже не прочь прогуляться. Тем более, погода уже позволяла обойтись без тяжелых зимних мантий.

В заметно опустевших коридорах он встретил Шмидта, который тоже собрался на прогулку.

— Добрый день, Феликс. Не хотите составить мне компанию в Хогсмид? — спросил Альбус.

Лицо Шмидта озарилось улыбкой.

— С удовольствием.

Солнце грело так сильно, что по дороге Альбус избавился от шарфа. В палисадниках хогсмидских домов зацветали цветы, тут и там на балконах белели перины, которые хозяева вывесили для просушки, прежде чем убрать на лето в кладовые.

Когда Альбус и Шмидт дошли до оживленной Верхней улицы, Альбус остановился у «Сладкого королевства». Крыльцо и дверь магазинчика совсем недавно выкрасили свежей синей краской.

— Я собирался купить кое-что, — сказал Альбус. — Давайте зайдем.

Шмидт, прищурившись, рассматривал витрину, в которой нарядные марципановые куколки разыгрывали представление с танцами и музыкой.

— Никогда сюда не заглядывал, — заметил он.

— Тогда тем более! — воскликнул Альбус, открыл перед Шмидтом дверь и с шутливым поклоном пропустил его вперед.

Альбус подошел к прилавку, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина и купить сладостей. Он был здесь завсегдатаем еще со времен, когда сам учился в Хогвартсе, и точно знал, что заказать. Шмидт со сдержанным любопытством стал рассматривать полки и стеллажи, полные сладостей. В магазин вошла группка четверокурсников-гриффиндорцев и, пока Альбус делал покупки, дети окружили Шмидта.

— Что вы больше всего любите в «Сладком Королевстве», сэр? — спросила одна из гриффиндорок.

— Представления не имею, — ответил Шмидт. — Я здесь в первый раз.

— Не может быть! Тогда вы должны попробовать…

Они немедленно потянули Шмидта к маленькому прилавку, где на подносе лежали сладости на пробу.

— Вы должны взять ежевичный котелок. А еще вот, сюрприз-мармелад! Некоторые взрываются и брызгают джемом прямо изо рта.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — с усмешкой заметил Шмидт.

— Тогда тянучку-на-язык-липучку.

— Тоже увольте. А это что?

— Лавандовые мотыльки. Они щекотятся в рту, но вкус у них странный. Лучше попробуйте ниффлеров-ирисок.

— Я не люблю ниффлеров, Левин, — ворчливо сказал Шмидт и заявил: — Все, довольно, в моем возрасте вредно столько сладкого.

Альбус приподнял брови и поспешно уменьшил и убрал в карман мантии объемистый пакет со своими покупками. Шмидт ускользнул от учеников и подошел к нему.

— Спаслись? — улыбнулся Альбус.

— Маленькие оболтусы, — с усмешкой сказал Шмидт.

— Дети вас любят, — заметил Альбус.

Тот поджал губы.

— Я пытаюсь научить их хоть чему-нибудь, а не завоевать их любовь.

— Второе способствует первому.

— Вы считаете, что любовь стимулирует разум? Мне всегда казалось, что, напротив, ослепляет его.

— Это совсем другая любовь, — печально усмехнулся Альбус.

Шмидт улыбнулся и повернулся к продавцу.

— Мне коробочку лавандовых мотыльков, пожалуйста.

Мотыльки призрачно шуршали крылышками под бумажной крышкой.

***

Они провели в Хогсмиде еще несколько часов, пообедали, выпили в «Трех метлах» по паре стаканчиков знаменитой медовухи и решили вернуться в замок длинным путем.

Дорога вела через старинный мост, который высокой аркой поднимался над расщелиной. Внизу с шумом бежал ручей. За мостом начиналась буковая роща, окраина Запретного леса. Было еще не поздно, и свет заходящего солнца проникал сквозь свежую листву и наполнял рощу золотисто-зеленым сиянием. Шмидт шагал рядом с Альбусом и щурился, когда солнечные зайчики пробегали по его лицу. На нем был серый вязаный кардиган, который очень ему шел. Альбусу пришло в голову, что они, должно быть, забавно смотрятся рядом, он в своей мантии, которые он в последнее время полюбил носить, и Шмидт во вполне современной одежде, он в ней и среди маглов смотрелся бы скорее чудаковатым франтом, чем чужаком.

Их сближение происходило такими крошечными шагами, что Альбус ни разу не спохватился и не отступил. Конечно, за долгую жизнь он сближался с людьми, к нему многие тянулись, к некоторым он и сам чувствовал привязанность менее невинную, чем дружеская. Но ни с кем он не позволял себе зайти так далеко, как со Шмидтом. С Феликсом. И то, что тот, несомненно, тоже был заинтересован, делало эту маленькую игру особенно волнующей.

Шмидт вдруг замедлил шаги и достал из кармана коробочку с лавандовыми мотыльками.

— Хотите? — спросил он, протягивая конфеты.

Альбус кивнул, поднял руку, но Шмидт неожиданно посадил мотылька на палец и поднес к его рту. Альбус прихватил трепещущие крылышки, поймал себя на желании коснуться губами пальцев Феликса. Едва удержался. Столкнулся взглядом с серыми глазами, в которых весело плясало солнце.

В следующий миг его уже целовали, а он целовал в ответ. Вкус, терпкий и сладкий, таял между губами, постепенно сменялся незнакомым вкусом чужого рта. Это ощущение, совершенное забытое, оказалось ошеломительным. Альбус шагнул ближе, запустил пальцы в густые волнистые пряди, погладил затылок, крепко прижимая пальцы. Феликс тихо застонал, коробочка выпала из его руки, мотыльки вспорхнули и закружили у них под ногами. Феликс потянул Альбуса с тропинки в тень большого бука, прижал спиной к стволу. Альбус пригнул его голову к своей шее, задыхаясь от тревожного удовольствия, совсем не похожего на то, которое он мог доставить себе сам. Он вдруг отчетливо ощутил свою наготу. Под просторной мантией не было совсем ничего. Феликс, тоже обнаружив это, застонал, стал жадно водить руками по бокам и ягодицам. Потом прижался теснее, притерся пахом к паху и Альбус почувствовал, что Феликс возбужден не меньше, чем он сам. Его собственную эрекцию уже не могли скрыть тяжелые складки мантии. Феликс провел ладонями по бедрам, поднимая подол вверх, и Альбус вцепился в ткань, придержал ее, не давая упасть. Воздух коснулся паха. Лесная прохлада и горячая рука Феликса. Альбус снова обхватил его затылок, привлек к себе для поцелуя. Феликс быстро огладил языком нижнюю губу, шепнул: «Сейчас», вывернулся из-под его руки и опустился на колени.

Альбус на миг зажмурился, почувствовал влажное дыхание, короткий поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, другой — дольше и чувствительнее — на поджавшихся яичках. Потом Феликс почти невесомо мазнул губами вверх по стволу и поцеловал головку. Альбус крупно вздрогнул и застонал. Феликс тоже издал тихий стон и вжался лицом в пах Альбуса, тяжело дыша.

Альбус коснулся его волос и посмотрел вниз. Феликс взглянул на него из-под ресниц жаркими потемневшими глазами. Солнце путалось в его серебристых волосах.

Альбус вдруг протрезвел, словно ему плеснули в лицо ледяной водой.

Он помнил, так уже было. Когда-то у него так же подгибались колени и заполошно билось сердце. И солнце так же бросало золотые блики на другое лицо. Совсем юное, в обрамлении не седых, а золотистых кудрей, но взгляд, устремленный на Альбуса, точно так же блестел торжеством и безумием.

— Нет, — прошептал он, надавил Феликсу на плечи, отстраняя от себя. Тот замер, потом снова подался к Альбусу, прижался лицом к его бедрам, но Альбус повторил «Нет!» и высвободился.

Дыхание сбилось. Член тяжело пульсировал, так что нежная головка терлась о ткань мантии. Альбус на миг испытал сводящее с ума искушение не уходить. Позволить себе… Он перевел дыхание.

— Простите, Феликс, нам не стоило этого делать.

— Альбус, — хрипло прошептал Феликс. Он по-прежнему стоял на коленях и протягивал Альбусу руки, но теперь его поза выглядела не соблазнительной, а умоляющей.

— До свидания. Увидимся за обедом.

Альбус развернулся и шагнул в воронку аппарации прежде, чем смог услышать хоть слово из тех, что Феликс говорил ему вслед.

Возле оранжерей, куда Альбус аппарировал, было тихо и безлюдно, и он сел на каменную скамейку, откуда открывался вид на озеро. В свете клонящегося к закату солнца поверхность воды отливала стальным блеском.

Лихорадочный жар похоти отступил, так же, как и странная паника, которая заставила Альбуса бежать. Он вновь вспомнил, как Феликс стоял на коленях, обнимая его бедра, такой красивый и желанный. Может быть, это всегда и со всеми так. Так вздыхают, так целуют, всегда бросают такие взгляды из-под ресниц. Да как еще можно смотреть, когда ты стоишь на коленях и облизываешь чужой член? Откуда Альбус мог знать?

На обеде Феликс не появился, чем вызвал у Альбуса одновременно раздражение и чувство вины. Не увидел он Феликса и на следующий день — начались пасхальные каникулы и тот уехал. Куда он отправился, никто не знал, но Феликс, несомненно, имел право отлучиться, учитывая, что Рождественские каникулы провел в школе. За две недели Альбус успел успокоиться, соскучиться и почувствовать необходимость объясниться. Он находил Феликса прекрасным и обаятельным, его общество доставляло Альбусу бесконечное удовольствие, но ничего, кроме дружбы, Альбус предложить не мог, по множеству причин.

В первый же день летнего семестра, после уроков, Альбус отыскал Феликса на одной из галерей, которые тянулись вдоль восточной стены замка. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид: сразу за высоким парапетом начинался обрыв. Феликс стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на горы. Заснеженные вершины терялись в редком тумане. Ручная галка прыгала вдоль парапета, а когда Альбус подошел, перепорхнула Феликсу на плечо. Ее блестящие глазки уставились на Альбуса с осуждением.

— Добрый день, Феликс, — сказал Альбус.

Феликс повернулся к нему.

— Это из-за моего прошлого? — спросил он прямо.

— Нет, — Альбус отрицательно покачал головой, — оно меня волнует мало.

— Почему? — спросил Феликс.

Альбус удивился требовательности, которая прозвучала в его голосе, но ответил.

— Я верю, что человек может измениться, Феликс. И верю в то, что каждый заслуживает второй шанс.

Феликс приподнял брови.

— Даже Гриндевальд?

— Гриндевальд тоже его получил, разве не так? Шанс раскаяться и искупить свои преступления… — Альбус поморщился. Ему совсем не нравилось, какое направление принял их разговор. — Знаете, я не люблю судить других и выносить приговоры. Вы, наверное, слышали, меня даже в школе порой упрекают, что я слишком мягок.

Феликс улыбнулся уголком губ,

— Но вам удается держать детей в узде. Знаете, как я усмирил бунтарей в начале года?

— Как?

— Я напомнил им, что это вы взяли меня на должность. И поинтересовался, не считают ли они, что разбираются в темных магах лучше профессора Дамблдора.

Альбус хмыкнул. Он не любил, когда молодым людям тыкали в лицо авторитетами.

— Я и детям не стал бы отказывать в способности судить о людях. Юношеская самоуверенность опасна, но не менее опасно неумение доверять голосу сердца.

Феликс прищурился

— И что же вам говорит ваше сердце и умение судить о людях?

Сердце Альбуса разрывалось между неясной тревогой и жадным влечением, но вслух он сказал:

— В данном случае, нам стоит прислушаться к разуму, который говорит, что роман между директором школы и преподавателем не самая лучшая затея. Да и, поверьте, вы не многое теряете.

— Это уж мне судить, — мягко усмехнулся Феликс, но его глаза смотрели с такой страстью, что Альбус только уверился в своем решении. Он отвернулся.

— Мое прошлое, Феликс, тоже не так уж безоблачно. И, пожалуй, я предпочту остаться недоверчивым и одиноким стариком.

— А как же второй шанс, Альбус? Себе вы его дать не хотите?

— Простите, Феликс. Я буду рад видеть вас моим другом, но большего предложить не могу.

Альбус опасался, что Феликс обидится или, наоборот, не оставит попыток заполучить Альбуса в свою постель. Альбусу казалось, что он уже изучил его характер — гордый и напористый, даже нахальный. Но Феликс просто вернулся к той легкой дружбе, какая установилась между ними после показательного боя в Дуэльном клубе. Больше никаких намеков и двусмысленностей, тем более никакого откровенного флирта. Порой Альбус подмечал за собой, что немного задет тем, как легко Феликс отступился. Но тут же сердито себя одергивал. Стоило радоваться смирению, с которым Феликс принял отказ. Это вообще была интересная тема: Феликс и смирение. Гордый, талантливый, яркий. Альбус очень хорошо понимал, чем его привлекли идеи Гриндевальда и как многое они ему обещали. И то, как Феликс теперь спокойно и со скромным достоинством выстраивал свою новую жизнь, заслуживало восхищения.

Не оставляли Альбуса и мысли о проклятии, но с Феликсом они эту тему ни разу не обсуждали. Летний семестр шел в обычных предэкзаменационных волнениях, но вполне благополучно. Вездесущая миссис Трэверс, которая осенью шумно возмущалась, что Альбус в добавление ко всем своим провинностям принял на работу иностранца, да еще и с сомнительным прошлым, во время очередного визита весьма благосклонно поинтересовалась, собирается ли профессор Шмидт остаться в школе, и добавила, что Попечительский совет доволен тем, как прошел учебный год. Альбус заметил про себя, что учебный год еще не кончился, но вслух ответил:

— Я надеюсь, профессор Шмидт будет и дальше у нас работать.

Миссис Трэверс подозрительно прищурилась:

— Вы уж постарайтесь, Дамблдор.

***

Несмотря на опасения Альбуса, семестр закончился благополучно. Наступил и миновал последний учебный день. В каникулы завтрак подавали на час позже, и Альбус, который приобрел привычку просыпаться с рассветом, успел написать несколько писем, совершить длительную прогулку по берегу озера и поплавать в маленькой бухте, спрятанной в Запретном лесу. Ясное утро и купание привели его в прекрасное расположение духа. Он возвращался в замок изрядно проголодавшись, запах жареного бекона и тостов ему почудился еще во дворе перед главным входом. Но не успел Альбус подняться по ступеням, как из дверей прямо навстречу ему вылетела Ива Бабкок, староста Гриффиндора. Увидев Альбуса, она затормозила так быстро, что мантия обвилась вокруг ее ног. Ива обернулась и крикнула:

— Профессор Макгонагал, профессор Дамблдор здесь!

В дверях появилась встревоженная Минерва.

— Альбус! Пойдемте скорее. Профессор Шмидт…

У Альбуса сердце упало.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, быстро шагая вслед за Минервой.

— Это Малфой! — воскликнула Ива. — Он притащил проклятие!

— Малфой принес на завтрак шкатулку, — быстро рассказала Минерва. — Он сказал, что взял ее дома во время каникул и забыл на дне сундука. А когда стал собирать вещи на поезд, нашел и принес, чтобы показать Нотту. Считается, что шкатулка принадлежала Разидиану. Вы же знаете, Нотт просто одержим этой фигурой. Минерва брезгливо поджала губы.

— Так что произошло?

— К счастью, профессор Шмидт вошел в зал в тот момент, когда эти болва… гм… — Минерва осеклась, — когда дети решили открыть шкатулку.

В дальнейшем рассказе не было нужды: они вошли в Главный зал. Взволнованные ученики толпились у самого входа и закрывали Альбусу обзор.

— Дорогу! — крикнул он.

Толпа расступилась.

Феликс стоял между дверями и столом слизеринцев. Лицо его было сосредоточено и невозмутимо, в изящно поднятой руке палочка. Защитная сфера окружала его ярким голубым сиянием, которое пятнали серые нити проклятия. Словно чистое стекло облепила грязь. Кое-где сфера с шипением подтаивала, как будто ее разъедала кислота, но Шмидт легким движением палочки успевал ее восстановить.

Рядом с защитной сферой стояли преподаватель чар и заклинаний Джамильда Белл и доктор Талли, оба с палочками в руках и глубоко озадаченные.

— Во имя всех сил, не прикасайтесь к проклятию ни магией, ни тем более руками, — раздраженно говорил им Шмидт. — О, профессор Дамблдор! — он заметил Альбуса и повернулся к нему.

Словно откликнувшись на его движение, проклятие с шипением поползло по сфере. Альбус присмотрелся к серым нитям, они выглядели липкими и шевелились, как щупальца. В основе проклятия лежали достаточно простые охранные чары, но маг, который накладывал их, подошел к делу с большой фантазией. А фантазия у него была изощренная и очень недобрая.

— Я могу довольно долго поддерживать защиту, профессор Дамблдор, — сказал Феликс. — И если мне повезет, даже сумею распутать проклятие раньше, чем оно до меня доберется. Но убрать его снаружи несколько проще, чем изнутри.

— Охранные чары действительно можно распутать, хоть это и не просто, — сказала профессор Белл. — Но в заклятии от них почти ничего не осталось. Это Темные Искусства, причем самого скверного толка.

Альбус еще раз внимательно осмотрел проклятие, пока не прикасаясь к нему магией. По защитной сфере с шипением побежали серые червоточины. Синий всполох слетел с палочки Феликса, и сфера восстановилась. Он посмотрел на Альбуса, страха в его глазах не было, только ожидание.

— Признаюсь, мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться, — сказал Альбус. — Сколько вы еще продержитесь, Феликс?

— Достаточно, — спокойно ответил тот. — Вы ведь знакомы с Нейтрализацией Кравлина?

Альбус медленно кивнул.

— Это может сработать, вы правы.

— Я же тебе говорил, профессор Шмидт круче в проклятиях, — раздался за спиной Альбуса шепоток.

Альбуса реплика почему-то развеселила, хотя в ситуации не было ничего забавного. Он быстро сотворил еще одну защиту, отгородив Шмидта и себя от взволнованных школьников и учителей.

— Минерва, — сказал Альбус, — проследите, чтобы никто не приближался к защитной сфере.

Под сердитое шиканье Минервы зрители немного расступились.

В тот же миг Альбус забыл обо всем, что происходило за границей сферы. Он поднял палочку и начал осторожно, нить за нитью, уничтожать проклятие Нейтрализацией Кравлина. Проклятие поддавалось плохо, Альбус немного изменил заклинание, и оно тихо и мелодично загудело, счищая серую грязь. Оставалась последняя нить. Внезапно раздался глухой всхлип, шипение, и несколько мгновений Альбус в недоумении смотрел на проклятие, которое снова грязным пятном расползалось по прозрачно-голубому сиянию. Вдруг его осенило. Он встретился взглядом со Шмидтом и увидел, что тот тоже понял.

— Защитная сфера! — быстро сказал Альбус. — Она подпитывает проклятие. Я могу нейтрализовать большую часть, но…

Шмидт кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Потом придется убрать защиту.

Удивительно, как Феликсу вообще удалось ее поставить. Проклятие такого вида должно поражать очень быстро, почти мгновенно. И что случится, когда защитная магия исчезнет? Успеют ли они вместе нейтрализовать проклятие, прежде чем оно доберется до Феликса?

— Давайте, Дамблдор, — проворчал Феликс. — Чего вы ждете? Все равно мы с вами лучшие специалисты по проклятиям, уж на этом острове точно.

Альбус не стал с ним спорить. Снова поднял палочку, заклинание загудело, и когда на поверхности сферы осталась единственная грязная полоса, Феликс сказал:

— Сейчас.

Сияние защиты погасло с тихим хлопком. Альбус усилил напор нейтрализующего заклинания. Оставшийся грязно-серый лоскуток метнулся к Феликсу, который тоже встретил его нейтрализующим. Теперь проклятие атаковали с двух сторон. Оно таяло, дергалось, словно живое, и, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть, успело выпустить серый усик и хлестнуть Феликса по запястью. Феликс вскрикнул и упал на колени, прижимая раненую руку к груди. Его палочка стукнулась об пол с глухим звуком.

Альбус бросился к нему и заставил показать руку. На тонкой коже запястья проступал ожог, как будто плеснули кислотой. Феликс дрожал от боли. Альбус быстро направил на его запястье палочку и сотворил исцеляющее заклинание. Он почти не надеялся, но оно подействовало, ожог сразу стал выглядеть гораздо лучше, пораженные места на глазах затягивались тонкой розоватой кожей.

— Пустяки, — выдохнул Феликс.

Альбус убрал собственную защитную сферу, и к ним тут же подбежал доктор Талли.

— Я заберу вас в больничное крыло, — произнес он и бережно поддержал Феликса под локоть, помогая подняться.

— Присоединюсь к вам через пару минут, — сказал Альбус.

Он обвел взглядом учеников, которые тревожно переговаривались. Нашел Малфоя и Нотта, прятавшихся в дальних рядах.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Нотт, подойдите сюда.

Мальчиков пропустили вперед. Малфой опасливо косился на Альбуса, Нотт рассматривал осколки шкатулки под ногами. Когда проклятие исчезло, камень, из которого создали шкатулку, раскололся на мелкие куски. Альбус задумчиво смотрел на них. Малфой воспитан с идеей, что рожден править магическим миром, но от природы робок и сейчас со страхом ждет наказания. Нотт озадачен произошедшим. Альбус еще не успел понять, был ли его интерес к истории Темных Искусств той познавательной одержимостью, которая свойственна некоторым студентам Рэйвенкло, или чем-то более опасным. Стоило бы спросить об этом Феликса. Но, конечно, в истории с проклятой шкатулкой Малфой и Нотт не были виноваты ни в чем, кроме глупости и неопытности. Слишком юны.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал Альбус, — боюсь, мне придется написать письмо вашим родителям. Такие вещи не должны попадать в школу. Вам очень повезло, что профессор Шмидт оказался рядом.

Он сотворил мешочек из темного бархата, убрал в него осколки шкатулки и спрятал в карман.

— Это пока что останется у меня. А теперь, — сказал он громко, — все, кто еще не завтракали, могут сесть за стол.

Сам он о голоде уже позабыл и заторопился в больничное крыло.

***

Шмидт сидел на краю койки без пиджака, рукав рубашки закатан до локтя, доктор Талли обрабатывал его руку мазью. Альбус с облегчением заметил, что ожог по-прежнему выглядел всего лишь ожогом.

— Обычно такие проклятия оставляют очень коварные незаживающие раны, — сказал Талли, — но я ничего подобного не обнаружил. Обычная мазь от ожогов превосходно справляется. И все же я прошу вас, профессор Шмидт, останьтесь здесь до вечера.

— Какое счастье, что вы оказались рядом, когда дети открыли шкатулку, — сказал Альбус.

— Глупые первокурсники. Может быть, в следующем году стоит перенести распознавание проклятий на самый младший курс? — усмехнулся Шмидт.

Доктор Талли подхватил магией лежащий на тумбочке бинт, тот взлетел в воздух белоснежной лентой и плотно обвил запястье Феликса. Талли удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Велю подать вам завтрак сюда. И осмотрю вас через пару часов.

С этими словами он ушел. Феликс закатил глаза:

— Альбус, да скажите ему, что мне тут нечего делать.

Альбус рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, в больничном крыле распоряжается доктор Талли. У меня тут власти нет. К тому же, — добавил он серьезным тоном, — проклятие вас все-таки коснулось. Побудьте здесь еще хотя бы несколько часов, а если у вас будут какие-то сомнения, приходите ко мне в любое время. Пароль, — он кашлянул, — «лавандовые мотыльки».

На губах Феликса мелькнула улыбка. Не то чтобы Альбус легко смущался, но сейчас он порадовался, что утратил юношескую способность заливаться краской до ушей.

В сборах и проводах первого дня каникул утреннее происшествие почти забылось. Ученики отправились на железнодорожную станцию, домашние эльфы приступили к большой уборке. Некоторые учителя тоже готовились к отъезду. Альбуса ждала гора документов, которые необходимо было срочно привести в порядок. Обычная суета, связанная с концом учебного года. Он едва выкроил время, чтобы написать письмо родителям Малфоя. Даже обед и чай попросил подать себе в кабинет. Еще до обеда возмущенный доктор Талли сообщил, что профессор Шмидт самовольно покинул больничное крыло. Альбус ничуть не удивился и только посмеялся про себя.

Его мысли снова и снова возвращались к вопросу, гораздо более увлекательному, чем заполнение документов. С того мгновения, как Реддл покинул кабинет Альбуса с отказом, и в отместку проклял должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств, которая ему так и не досталась, все учителя ЗОТИ покидали школу до начала летних каникул. Но учебный год официально закончился сегодня. Означало ли сегодняшнее происшествие, что профессор Шмидт столкнулся с действием проклятия, успешно его преодолел и сможет остаться в Хогвартсе? Альбус не мог сказать с уверенностью. Проклятие Реддла тайком подцепляло ниточки судьбы, сплетая их по собственной воле, а само оставалось неуловимым.

Поздним вечером, когда портреты на стенах уже сладко похрапывали, Альбус отправил в ящик стопку документов, которая, несмотря на утомительный рабочий день, уменьшилась едва наполовину, и решил, что заслужил чашку чая и час чтения чего-нибудь, кроме школьных отчетов. Но едва он устроился в кресле с последним номером «Трансфигурации сегодня», как колокольчик у двери тихо звякнул. Фоукс, который спал на своем насесте, встрепенулся, но переступил с ноги на ногу и снова уснул.

В кабинет вошел Феликс. Альбус поспешно поднялся, журнал соскользнул с его колен и упал на пол.

— Феликс! Что-то случилось? Вы в порядке?

Выглядел тот совершенно здоровым, разве что глаза блестели ярче обычного. Он беспокойно улыбнулся и Альбус ощутил, что волнение передается и ему.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Феликс. — Просто я злоупотребляю вашим разрешением зайти в любое время.

Альбус подошел, бесцеремонно взял его руку и отвел манжет рубашки. Ожог почти зажил, спасибо мази доктора Талли. Воздействия проклятия Альбус в нем тоже не ощутил. Впрочем, у самого Феликса было больше шансов заметить вредоносные чары. И все же Альбус несколько раз провел над его запястьем палочкой. У Феликса были красивые руки — крупные сухие кисти и изящные запястья.

— Я пытался понять, — сказал Феликс, не отнимая руки, — можно ли считать сегодняшнюю, гм… неприятность следствием проклятия, которое лежит на должности преподавателя ЗОТИ?

— Тоже весь день ломаю голову над этим, — ответил Альбус.

— Боюсь, способов точно ответить на этот вопрос не существует.

— Похоже, что так.

— Я очень хотел бы остаться в Хогвартсе, — сказал Феликс и, прежде чем Альбус успел сказать что-то в ответ, проговорил: — С тобой, Альбус.

Альбус поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, и Феликс одновременно с ним тоже протянул руку. И оба сделали шаг вперед.

Альбус думал, что только в юности бывает так, что все ясно без вопросов и сомнений и даже на миг не приходит в голову остановиться. После Геллерта все, кто хотел разделить с ним постель, всегда давали ему время сказать «нет», прежде всего сказать «нет» самому себе. Или не находилось тех, кто по-настоящему хотел его? Их интересовал Альбус, но и непременно что-то еще, всегда было что-то еще более важное. А Феликс словно появился здесь только для него. И не оставил Альбусу никакого пространства для «нет», были только жесткие губы, сильные руки, сжимающие бока, горячее твердое тело близко, близко. Так близко, что дышать получалось только вместе — одним воздухом. Было хорошо и как же неловко, после собственных увещеваний… Он пробормотал что-то об этом, и Феликс ответил:

— Альбус, разве мы не в том возрасте, когда можно уже ничего не смущаться? — И добавил, показывая на дверь в глубине кабинета: — Там ведь твоя спальня?

Альбус кивнул и потянул его за собой.

Они лежали рядом на постели. Феликс в брюках и расстегнутой рубашке, Альбус — запутавшись в своей просторной мантии. Первый порыв схлынул. Альбус не хотел торопиться, Феликс не торопил.

— Так долго ждал, — пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом Альбусу под ухо. — Уже не надеялся.

Альбус погладил его по волосам и шумно вздохнул.

— Должен признаться, я очень давно ничего такого не делал.

Феликс чуть отстранился и вопросительно взглянул на Альбуса, словно требуя пояснений. И Альбус с грустной улыбкой добавил:

— Давно — это значит действительно очень давно.

Губы у Феликса дрогнули, а лицо стало таким растерянным, что Альбус вдруг перестал сомневаться. С тихим смехом опрокинул Феликса на спину, погладил живот под рубашкой, расстегнул брюки. Ремень, молнию. Скользнул рукой под белье. Там было горячо, тесно. Альбус накрыл ладонью член, невольно оценивая, как он отличается от его собственного размером и формой, обвел пальцем головку. Феликс тихо застонал, потерся о его ладонь.

— Это не сложнее, чем высшая трансфигурация, Альбус, — выдохнул он.

Альбус замер. Образ из прошлого, из того лета, тогда еще не отравленного горечью разочарования и раскаяния, вспыхнул в памяти, как солнечный луч, мелькнувший среди листвы.

…Геллерт — худой, горячий, совершенно голый — прижимается всем телом.

— Альбус, а ты когда-нибудь это делал?

Геллерт давится смехом, то ли от волнения и возбуждения, то ли от того, что Альбус целует его шею и грудь и щекочет волосами. Альбус приподнимается на руках и заглядывает ему в лицо. Оно прекрасное невыносимо, и Альбусу хочется зажмуриться.

— Нет, — честно признается он. И шепчет прямо в приоткрытые мягкие губы. — Но думаю, это не сложнее, чем высшая трансфигурация…

Альбус — здесь и сейчас, рядом с Феликсом — встряхнул головой. Если рассудить, банальная фраза. Такая легко может сорваться с губ.

— Альбус, — Феликс накрыл его руку своей и крепко стиснул. — Не надо ни о чем думать.

И Альбус снова наклонился к нему и поцеловал под ухом, задев губами прохладный рубин в серьге.

И все, действительно, получилось неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем Альбус ожидал. Потом Феликс положил голову Альбусу на плечо и обхватил рукой поперек груди, а бедром поперек бедер, словно не хотел, чтобы Альбус сбежал. Потом уснул. Так когда-то давно делал Геллерт. Тогда это Альбусу нравилось, а сейчас быстро стало тяжело и затекла нога. Но он все равно лежал, прислушивался к ровному дыханию. Ему так не хотелось вставать, не хотелось делать то, что он должен был сделать.

Альбус протянул руку в полумрак, и палочка послушно легла в ладонь. Легкая сеть сонных чар окутала спящего, вплетаясь в естественный сон. Достаточно, чтобы продержать его здесь, пока Альбус не вернется.

Портключ в Нурменгард хранился в кабинете. Старая чашка с треснувшей ручкой и нарисованной на дне печальной рыбкой. Альбус достал ее из дальнего ящика стола, который не открывал много лет. Поставил на стол перед собой. «Зачем это делать?» — спрашивал он сам себя. Ведь можно оставить сомнения сомнениями, позволить выдумке и лжи обрести плоть и стать правдой. Если Альбусу просто нужно на время оказаться подальше от того, кто спит сейчас в его постели, то можно выбрать любое другое место. Не Нурменгард. Прогуляться по Запретному лесу, пройти по никогда не засыпающим улицам Лондона, постоять, подставив лицо морскому ветру на прибрежных холмах Корнуолла. Потом вернуться, снова уложить чужую голову на свое плечо и проспать до утра. Профессор Шмидт останется в Хогвартсе. Удивительно, но из него получился неплохой учитель.

Альбус все водил кончиками пальцев по щербатому краю чашки. Нет, это нечестно. Нечестно по отношению к детям. По отношению к себе самому. Нечестно и по отношению к Геллерту тоже. Альбус активировал портал.

***

Подниматься на вершину башни оказалось тяжело, и, когда Альбус наконец подошел к зарешеченной двери, кровь отбивала в ушах глухой частый ритм.

«Геллерт» за решеткой оскалился:

— Великий Альбус Дамблдор! Какая честь! Полюбоваться пришел?

Мышь. Когда-то это существо было всего лишь домовой мышью. Искусная, кропотливая работа. Если бы Альбус не знал, что искать, то вряд ли догадался бы. Он поднял палочку с уже готовым сорваться Ревелио, но замешкался. Трансфигурация заняла у Геллерта много времени, месяцы. И продержится десятилетия.

Как давно он бежал? Четыре года назад, когда Шмидт опубликовал свою первую статью? Или раньше? Кто-то передал ему палочку, а дальше все было не сложно. Альбусу никогда не нравилось, как организована охрана Нурменгарда. Ответственность, поделенная между несколькими национальными авроратами — у семи нянек дитя без глаза. А может быть, Альбус сам втайне желал этого побега. Желал той частью души, чей голос он всегда заглушал и отказывался слушать, стойкой и упрямой частью души, которая пережила и лето 1899, и многие годы упреков самому себе и чужих подозрений, и весну 1945. Той частью, которая сегодня ночью заставила его позволить Феликсу, такому насквозь фальшивому и такому настоящему, целовать себя и целовать его в ответ. Альбус опустил палочку, развернулся и стал спускаться по лестнице.

Обратного портключа не было, пришлось аппарировать. Сперва на восточный берег Пролива, потом, расплатившись дурнотой, какой награждает аппарация через широкое водное пространство, на другой берег, и уже оттуда в Хогсмид. Альбус воспользовался одним из известных ему тайных ходов — не хотел, чтобы случайные свидетели его возвращения стали задаваться вопросами, куда он наведывался в шесть утра.

Он застал «Феликса», как и ожидал, в своей спальне, но проснувшимся и полностью одетым. Его влажные после душа волосы завивались сильнее обычного. Альбус остановился в дверях и посмотрел на него. Как страстно Альбус желал оставаться слепым, если не замечал ничего. Неповторимых нюансов в магии и уникальных приемов в дуэлях, которые так сложно полностью скрыть и невозможно подделать. Оговорок, случайных и нарочитых. И даже того, как «Феликс» изменился за год. Стали острее скулы и глубже глаза. Волосы и брови побелели, почти утратив серебристый оттенок естественной седины. Он менял себя так медленно, что все вокруг успевали привыкнуть, но лицо его становилось все узнаваемей для того, кто захотел бы увидеть. Если бы захотел. Если бы Альбус не отговаривался, что это не сходство, а всего лишь типаж, к которому он питает слабость, все стало бы очевидно еще в Рождество.

Феликс… Геллерт поднял на него глаза. Одинаковые, пронзительно-серые. Такую примечательную черту он себе не мог позволить.

— Ты мне солгал, — сказал Альбус.

— Но я пришел к тебе.

Да, вот это было правдой. Геллерт пришел к Альбусу, а Альбус всегда желал только Геллерта. И в прошлый раз это закончилось катастрофой.

— Что произошло с настоящим Феликсом Шмидтом? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Его никогда не существовало. Это всего лишь маска. Я рассчитывал, что если мне удастся продержаться несколько лет, то я смогу вернуть себе свое лицо. Меня бы никто не узнал. Другая прическа, возраст. Да многие ли помнят мое настоящее лицо, а не колдографии на плакатах?

— Я помню.

— И даже ты узнал только сейчас. Запрешь меня в Нурменгарде? Еще раз?

Альбус покачал головой, и сам удивился, что это решение он уже принял, несмотря на множество «но».

— Не вижу смысла. Как ты верно сказал, ты проиграл. Снова возглавить мятеж у тебя не выйдет, а творить мелкие пакости не в твоем стиле, ты слишком гордый.

— Позволишь остаться в школе?

— Нет. Как я могу допустить, чтобы Сэма Терренса учил человек, убивший его родителей.

— Ты уже допустил, — сказал Геллерт со свойственной ему беспощадностью, — и мир не рухнул. И как же второй шанс, которого все заслуживают?

— Он у тебя есть. Ты свободен. Надеюсь, ты распорядишься своим вторым шансом мудро.

Геллерт поднялся и подошел к нему. В обычной своей манере на шаг ближе, чем будет комфортно собеседнику. Альбус уловил запах травяного мыла из собственной ванной и невольно вспомнил сегодняшнюю ночь, но без стыда и сожаления. Прикрыл глаза.

— А у нас с тобой? — спросил Геллерт. — Будет у нас второй шанс?

Альбус вздохнул:

— Твой боггарт. Мне показалось или это действительно я?

— Ты, Альбус, — подтвердил Геллерт. — Мертвый ты.

Альбус мог бы задать еще много вопросов, но не стал. Вместо этого ответил на тот, что задал Геллерт.

— Может быть. Дай мне немного времени.

Пальцы коснулись щеки и тут же исчезли.

— Может быть, ты и насчет должности учителя ЗОТИ подумаешь? У меня неплохо получалось.

Альбус открыл глаза. На почти совсем геллертовском лице сияла совершенно геллертовская нахальная усмешка.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Проклятие все-таки оказалось тебе не по зубам. Ты тоже не смог продержаться дольше года.

— Это ведь работа Реддла, да? Мальчишка кое-чему научился.

— Он уже не мальчишка.

— Верно, — его голос стал серьезным. — И, в отличие от меня, Альбус, слабости к тебе не питает.

Он снова сжал плечи Альбуса и прижался к нему, но не соблазняя, так обнимают друг друга пережившие землетрясение или воздушный налет.

— Я напишу, где меня искать, — сказал Геллерт.

Альбус тоже коротко обнял его, а потом отпустил.


End file.
